


Who Needs the Super Bowl

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Do something different, F/F, Football, Super Bowl, Threesome - F/F/F, Wine, girl stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The male Galaxy Rangers all get together to watch the Super Bowl but Kendrix and Company decide to do something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs the Super Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as it is exclusive property of Saban Brands.

The male Galaxy Rangers including Leo, Kai, Damon, and Mike all get together to watch the Super Bowl but Kendrix has no interest in it. "Where are you going", Mike asks. 

" Oh I am going to meet up with Maya and Karone ". " Okay then ", Mike replies.

Kendrix then unexpectedly bumps into Maya and Karone. " What's ya doin honey", asks Maya. "Oh the guys are watching the Super Bowl and I decided nah".

" I see and who cares football sucks ", Maya replies. 

" Lets go to my place and we could do some real girl stuff", Karone explains.

The three young all head over and they all decide to have a makeover. They slip on their robes, put on face cream, and use cucumber eye treatments. While getting facials they all sip some sweetened apple tea and have their typical girl conversations. 

"Karone there is something I'd like to tell you", Kendrix explains.

" What is that ", Karone asks.

" Maya is my soulmate ", Kendrix answers.

" Okay then ".

" You see Karone, when Kendrix arrived on Mirinoi we gave such an intense hug and it wasn't just because I was so happy to see her it was because me and her are in love with each other ", Maya explains.

" Maya was always there for me and I remember when I had a cold she made this lovely chicken soup and some fresh squeezed orange juice to top it off", Kendrix explains.

"Will there's nothing wrong with that", Karone replies. " Anyway I have something in mind that could really blow the lid off the bottle ". Karone then lays out cans of whipped cream and bottles of chocolate syrup.

The three then remove their face cream and later their robes and towels from their heads and each reveal their bra and panties. Kendrix was wearing pink one, Maya yellow ones, and Karone lavender ones. 

" Alright tops off", Maya demands.

They all then lie on the bed and passionately make out eventually removing their panties. Maya then begins to suck Kendrix's nipple as Karone licks her in the ass. Kendrix then begins to caress Maya's clit and Karone sprays whipped cream on her ass and licks it off. Kendrix then squirts chocolate syrup onto Karone's breast and gleefully lucks as Maya licks her in the ass. Kendrix then cums and "I'll get that", as Maya collects the vaginal fluid by licking it afterwards.

Karone then squirts out vaginal fluid like a water fountain right onto Maya and Kendrix in unison. " Oh sock it to me ", an eroused Maya shouts. The three then squeeze chocolate syrup onto themselves and rub it blissfully around their bodies. They then all decide to shower to remove the syrup and later bath in the jacuzzi to rest off. END.


End file.
